Consumers use nail polishes to cosmetically enhance their nails or protect the nails from everyday conditions and stressors. However, these nail polishes are deficient in many respects, including their inability to provide long wear. Nail polishes which are known or currently available often exhibit deterioration, particularly in the form of chipping or peeling, in as few as one or two days. Such deterioration is exhibited primarily at the tip of the nail. The occurrence of this deterioration often forces consumers to remove their nail polish soon after original application and reapply additional nail polish to the nails. Consumers may also attempt to correct the unsightly appearance of the deteriorating nail polish by "touching-up" the areas of the nail which exhibit the deterioration, a practice which actually impairs the overall look of the nail polish. Finally, consumers may choose to do nothing about the deterioration and allow, for example, chipping and peeling to progress, resulting in nails which are not only minimally protected from the environment but are unsightly as well.
The art is replete with nail polish compositions which are promoted as having long wear, good adhesion, and/or resistance to chipping. While some nail polish compositions provide better wear than others, a need remains for nail polishes which provide long wear.
Extreme examples of nail polish compositions which exhibit inadequate wear are those which are easily and completely peeled or stripped off the nails without the use of a solvent. See, e.g., EP 0,680,742, Mellul et al., assigned to L'Oreal.
Still further, other nail polish compositions are completely removable with water and, therefore, are not practical for normal use and do not provide long wear under everyday conditions. See, e.g., JP 05-155,737, Itsumi et al., assigned to Yuho Chemical Co. and EP 0,679,384, Ramin et al., assigned to L'Oreal.
It would therefore be desirable to provide nail polishes having improved wear properties. The present inventors have surprisingly discovered kits and films which, when applied to mammalian nails, exhibit long wear at a superior level not provided by the nail polishes which are presently known and used.